1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates generally to flexible printed circuits, and particularly to a dual-layer flexible printed circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible printed circuits are widely applied to electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones, notebooks, and the like, for transmitting and receiving electric signals and data among electronic components. Generally, the existing flexible printed circuits are often designed with single layer structures, which can not always meet the high transmitting speed requirements of the multi-functional electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.